You Only Live Twice
by Cellist-love
Summary: Or so it seems, one life for yourself and one for your dreams. You drift through the years and life seems tame, till one dream appears and love is its name. Pansy Parkinson/Luna Lovegood.


It sounds oneshot, it looks oneshot but is it a oneshot? Nope! If you'll notice each paragraph is done in an ascending number of words. So, if you're a smart cookie you'll come upon the realisation that there will be five chapters, each of which will grow until the final fifth chapter that should disgustingly long, fingers crossed.

Luna/Pansy, like sex, but better.

---

Pansy's gaze was weak, flitting across the corridor's gloomy stone. Her hands sat in her lap; twisting, turning, manipulating her robes' fabric before smoothing it out once more and starting again.

Solitude.

The war was over, Harry Potter had once again triumphed over the Dark Lord. Most students from Gryffindor had come back to complete their 7th year, Slytherin however, consisted solely of herself and one Blaise Zabini. Pansy leant further back against the wall, pulling her knees up to her chest.

Weakness.

A slight trickle of water echoed down the corridor, Pansy let her eyes close, lulled by the faint dripping. It was rare moments like this that she could truly relish, hidden away from all who cared for her, which now consisted of Potty and friends. A choked sob bubbled from the bottom of her throat, fighting to keep it down the girl viciously twisted her head to the side. That's when she noticed something she hadn't seen before, a girl. Pansy squinted, trying to make out the lines of the small lump. A rare laugh escaped her snow-white lips, who was she kidding, she knew exactly who owned that frail little body, with the doe shaped eyes and seemingly silent mutterings.

Familiarity.

Pansy let her legs uncurl, pulling herself up from the wall to make her way over to her distant companion. Dark lashes fluttered, releasing the small girl's silver sight. Long blonde tuffs cupped the girl's face and trickled down her neck. Pansy noticed that this was a new acquisition, her hardened glare softened. Such trivialities like unearned arrogance were becoming less and less apparent in the Slytherin's demeanour. She asked the girl when she cut her hair, only to receive a silence. Luna. Luna loony Lovegood, they used to call. But she wasn't loony anymore; more like Luna Lonely Lovegood, Luna Lowly Lovegood and noticing the slight glaze in the girl's eyes, Luna Lesbian Lovegood. Pansy moved to sit down beside the girl, close enough to graze the side of her leg against Luna's own. Luna spoke, a quiet acknowledgement of Pansy's presence. Locks of raven slipped down the gap between them, a shuffle was made and Pansy found the small girl leaning quite heavily on her shoulder.

Support.

All that could be heard, par the monotonous drip was the faint sound of their light breaths. Pansy moved, pulling the blonde out of her silent daze. Luna protested, warning of Flibbergats who preyed on those who made shuffling noises in previously silent areas. Pansy laughed and moved the girl to sit in between her legs; and when the shuffling had stopped, pale arms wrapped around Luna's waist. Luna leant back against the elder girl's chest and breathed in. A husky aroma, a rich blend of perfumed spices, her breathing became deeper. The girls stayed like that for a long time, neither wanting to spoil the moment, their moment. When Pansy finally had the will to move she noticed her companion had fallen into a slumber, whimpering every so often. Pansy knew this all too well, the nightmares, so fierce that waking up only meant that now they had the chance to become reality. Another cry was heard, louder this time. Pansy thought back, how many deaths did the girl witness? Her fathers, that Neville boy (although rumours of their romantic entanglements were just passing murmurs of pretentious gits), countless Ravenclaw members… Pansy cringed, the girl was now becoming restless. To counter this her lips began to form promises of safety, of happiness of love. Love. Luna once more calmed, her erratic movements stopped and her body fell back into its mould against Pansy's own. A few moments later a small, dreamy whisper was heard, which the other girl then did repeat with the same softness; a revelation, a profession, a promise, her promise, their promise, of love.

Love.


End file.
